


Better Than Words

by peachwinfinite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaewin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Sicheng doesn't need to say anything because Jaehyun knows that actions speak louder than words.





	Better Than Words

It was a cold rainy Monday when he found Sicheng crying on the rooftop. He was completely drenched from top to bottom, and Jaehyun would have found it quite hard to know if the boy was really crying or if it was just the rain running down his face; the loud sobs he let out gave him away as Jaehyun walked closer to him. He didn't mind getting wet, he had some spare clothes in his locker and was more worried about the other boy to even think about himself. He didn't need to know the reason of Sicheng's tears. After a year of seeing the boy like this, he knew it had to do with Yuta, Sicheng's boyfriend, and Jaehyun 's best friend. Although Jaehyun hated to admit it, Yuta was a flirt and was never a one-person type. He had seen him flirt and sleep with a few girls at the same time, maybe even a few guys. When he said he had a relationship with Sicheng, he was surprised. He started to believe that maybe Yuta was going to finally change, but a week later he was proved wrong. That was the first time he saw Sicheng crying, and he felt heartbroken. To be honest, Jaehyun liked Sicheng since the first time they met; Sicheng had gotten lost on his way to class and Jaehyun kindly guided him throughout the day. Sicheng had taken a liking for Yuta when he laid his eyes on him a week after he started school. Jaehyun had confessed to Yuta he liked Sicheng a month later, and the week after that, Yuta started dating Sicheng. Jaehyun felt like his world was falling apart that day, but still put on his best smile and congratulated his friends. Yuta was a good friend, but he also was a shitty friend. Jaehyun had then realized he was still holding a grudge against him and dated Sicheng when he clearly didn't feel the same way the latter did. But he didn't say anything, Sicheng was happy and Jaehyun didn't want anything else but to see him happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

After the first time he had found Sicheng crying, they had grown closer. They texted often and hang out a few times without Yuta. Sicheng didn't like calling, and he only did it on certain days like this one's, on days when he was heartbroken and needed someone to listen to him. It was during his math class when Jaehyun received Sicheng's call, he quickly finished his test and asked to go to the library. He left the classroom and quickly made his way to the rooftop, knowing Sicheng would be there. He was prepared to see him crying, but he wasn't prepared to see him full on sobbing; it was the worst he had seen Sicheng. Without thinking he ran to the boy, not mind getting wet and wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Jaehyun heard the boy mutter some words in between his sobs, words he had heard before of how much he hated Yuta and how much he was hurting. When Sicheng had finally calmed down, he pulled him out of the rooftop and walked him to the locker rooms. Grabbing their dance clothes from the lockers, they dried themselves an quietly changed into their clean clothes. As Jaehyun finished changed, he glanced to Sicheng, only to see a bruise on the back of his left shoulder and a few others on his lower back as he changed his shirt. He felt anger take over his body as he walked to the boy, stopping him from putting his shirt on. 

"Who did this? Was it Yuta?" -The boy tensed under his touch, and Jaehyun made him face him. "Sicheng, tell me, was it Yuta?" 

"It wasn't like that.... It was an accident..."-Jaehyun gripped Sicheng's shoulders, his body now shaking with anger.-"What happened?"

"He was angry... I shouldn't have bothered him...."

"Sicheng, you better tell me what happened!"

"He was angry... A-and I tried to calm him down... B-but then pushed me... B-but it was all my fault!" 

Jaehyun's hands fisted as he looked at the clock on the wall. 12:57, lunchtime. He knew where Yuta would be and clouded with anger he turned and left the locker room, ignoring Sicheng's calls. He quickly walked to the cafeteria and spotted Yuta sitting on the corner by the window, a girl sitting on his lap as they sucked faces. He walked towards his friend, pulling him by his shirt until he was facing him. His body now working by itself, he punched Yuta straight in the face, making him stumble back and into the table after the intensity of Jaehyun's blow. Jaehyun had never punched someone, he was against violence, but punching Yuta had felt good. Really good actually.-"What the hell Jaehyun? What was that for?!"

"That was for Sicheng!"-A crowd was now forming around them, but Jaehyun could care less, he was angry and completely done with Yuta.-"I want you away from him, you hear me?" 

"Really? And why would I listen to you? You are in no position to ask that."

"Sicheng is my best friend."

"Am I not your best friend either?"

"Actually, you're not. You lost that title the moment you hurt him."

"So now he's more important than me? Why do you care so much about him?"

"Because he's my best friend and I'm not going to let him hurt him anymore"

"Are you sure that's why you care so much?"-He said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Isn't the reason why you care so much about Sicheng is that you like him?"

"What?"

"Don't be a coward, why don't you tell Sicheng that the only reason you're taking his side is that you like him?"

"Is that how you want to play? Two can play this game you know? Sure, I liked Sicheng a year ago and I still do. No, I love him. Sure, I'm a coward for not confessing and just watch my best friend's boyfriend from afar. But you're not any different from me. Maybe, just maybe, you're even worse."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're only dating Sicheng to get back at me. Because you're still angry that Joy asked me to accompany her to the dance and not you. Because you're still angry that I didn't accept your feelings three years ago. Isn't that the reason you're doing this for? Isn't that the reason why you're using Sicheng? If there's a coward here, that's you."

"You're such as asshole!"

Before Jaehyun knew it, Yuta was already pinning him down on the floor, throwing punches in this face. Jaehyun avoided the blows as much as he could and soon turned the tables around by pushing Yuta as hard as he could, making the other crash into a table. He stood up and walked to Yuta, pulling him by the collar of his shirt.-"Stay away from Sicheng."

"In your dreams."-Yuta pulled(?) from his grasp, knocking Jaehyun to the floor with another punch on the face. Once again he, Jaehyun was pinned to the floor; Yuta unmercifully administering blow after blow in his face. As much as Jaehyun tried to stop Yuta's punches, he was successful, and his face felt numb. It was then that someone he recognized as Johnny, a senior, pulled Yuta away from him. Soon after, he felt someone pulling him off the floor.

"Are you guys crazy?! What do think you're doing?!"

"Let me go!! I'm going to beat the crap out of him!!"

"Stop it! You already did enough!"

"Fucking coward! You think you're the best thing! Sicheng would never like you!!"

"I don't fucking care! As long as he's away from a piece of shit like you everything's fine!"

"Stop it both of you!!! Hansol, take Jaehyun to the infirmary; I'll deal with Yuta."

Jaehyun was pulled to the infirmary by Hansol, it was a quiet trip. Although Jaehyun didn't actually know Hansol, he knew he was a quiet and reserved person, it was a mystery how he and Johnny were best friends, the latter was quite the social butterfly.

"Hansol hyung, have you perhaps seen Sicheng?"

"I saw him in the cafeteria when you came in, but then he disappeared."

"I'm glad he didn't watch the fight... I'm not proud of myself. How am I going to face him ever again?"

"You can just pretend nothing happened..."

They soon arrived at the infirmary and Hansol left Jaehyun in the room by himself once he made sure Jaehyun was laying down. A couple of minutes later the principal walked in and informed him that he was going to be suspended for the rest of the week. His mom was going to kill him. The nurse came in right after the principal left and treated his wounds. He couldn't feel anything but a slight burn every now and then. His face was still numb after all the blows he had taken, but he knew that once his face recovered the feeling sensation, it was going to hurt a lot. He waited for Sicheng to go see him, but he never did, and soon Jaehyun was being dragged by his mom back home.

Jaehyun called and sent text after text to Sicheng that week, but he never answered the phone. It wasn't until Sunday morning that Sicheng appeared at his doorstep.

"Sicheng?"

There were tears pooling in the boy's eyes as he threw his arms around Jaehyun.

"I'm sorry... I'm a bad friend..."

"What are you talking about? You're the best friends I've ever had..."

"I should have come sooner to see... but Yuta didn't let me..."

"Yuta? Why were you with Yuta?"

"I went to get my things from his house, but he threatened me... he said that if I ever got close to you again he could hurt you..."

"First of all, you don't have to worry about me, it's not like I would ever open the door for him and my mother has never liked him. So, if he ever comes around here, my mom would most likely call the police. Second of all, if he threatened you, then why are you here?"

"My mom forced me to come..."

"So, you didn't want to see me?"-Jaehyun gasped-"I'm offended."

"That's not it! It's just that I didn't know how to face you... you got hurt because of me... I'm really sorry..."

"If you're that sorry then stay and watch a movie with me."

Jaehyun pulled Sicheng to his bedroom, where they laid on the bed and watched 'Beauty and the Beast' because it was Jaehyun's favorite movie.

 "Sicheng. are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Don't try to avoid the question.

"...I'm alright..."

"Why didn't you tell me that Yuta was hurting you? I'm your best friend, you should have told me..." 

"I couldn't... He.. he said that if I told you, I was going to break our friendship, and you wouldn't talk to me anymore... I didn't want that..." Sicheng gripped his shirt in his hands, head lowered.

"That's not true, if anything I wouldn't talk to him, he's the one that hurt you. Sicheng, it's not your fault at all. You didn't do anything wrong." Jaehyun sighed as he pulled the boy in an embrace. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but, I'm just so angry that he hurt you and you kept it a secret from me."

 "I'm sorry... "

"You should be..."

"It won't happen again, I won't make the same mistake twice..."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson."

"But Jaehyun, that day at the cafeteria..."

"Did you hear?"

"Yes... what is true...?"

"That Yuta was just toying with you? Yes, it was true."

"Not that, the other thing..."

"What other thing?"

"That you love me, is that true?"

Jaehyun sighted turning to face Sicheng,-"Yes, it's the truth. I love you more than a friend would. Seeing you with Yuta hurt me a lot, but you were happy with him, so I didn't say anything. But now that you and Yuta are over, and you know how I feel about you, I'm not going to hide my feelings for you anymore. I'll shower you with love and protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you...Well, only if you let me."

Sicheng smiled as he placed a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek; the latter blushing as a smile formed on his lips. Although Sicheng didn't say anything, for Jaehyun that small kiss was more than enough because he knew that actions speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this on my phone for months but finally managed to feel satisfied with it! It was originally a Taeyong/Sicheng story, but lately, Jaewin has been taking over my heart, so I had to change it to a Jaehyun/Sicheng story. I hope you guys like it!! Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!!!


End file.
